Lessons To Be Learned
by SmexyNerdOfSmexville
Summary: Or 'Thirteen Awesome Lessons On How To Win A Girl's Heart' SaixIno -- WARNING: Any slaps received are not to be blamed on this blog, whoever showed you this blog, or whoever wrote this blog.


_****_

STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED.

* * *

**L** e s s o n s **T **o **B **e** L** e a r n e d

(Thirteen Awesome Lessons To Help You Win A Girl's Heart)

_You know what they say;  
'If at first you don't succeed  
Redefine success.'_

* * *

_**Community: **_**Lessons To Be Learned**

_**Username: **_AFoxyCharmer

_**Posted on **_**26th of October, 2008. 18:00pm.**

_**Current Mood: **_Bored, believe it.  
_**Current Music:**_ Yes, no, maybe? I don't know? Can you repeat the question...?  
_**Location: **_In my kitchen, eating ramen.

_**Subject: **_**Girl all the bad guys want.**

As I sit here, with my instant ramen in one hand, and my other hand scratching the back of my neck, I wonder about life. I wonder about friends, and my nonexistent family; I even go as far as to wonder if I've done my homework, but I dismiss that thought instantly. (After all, why should I put a damper on my evening?) But then my mind wanders, and I find myself pondering the question that has been nagging me constantly, nowadays.

Why is it that I seem to get all of the girls, nowadays?

Now, I don't mean to boast, or sound arrogant. Normally, you'd expect the Tall, Dark and Handsome Prick to get all the girls and, me, The Sad Loser, to get none. However, it seems I'm the one getting all the busty babes or the brainy babes; T.D.H.P is left with some fan-girl brats who've yet to reach puberty. How long that'll last, I do not know. And, at the moment, I couldn't care less.

After all, it's 1-0, with T.S.L in the lead and T.D.H.P trailing miserably behind.

But, I refuse to sit here and act smug. After all, if I can do it, you can do it too! So, I've put up a few lessons for those of you who can't get the girl that you'd like. I hope they help; remember, practice makes perfect!

Thirteen Awesome Lessons To Help You Win A Girl's Heart

Lesson One:

_**T**__ a l k i n g __**T**__ o __**H**__ e r_

Talk To The Girl; She is your one **True Love **- remember this. If you cannot speak to her, how can you even hope for a relationship? If you cannot talk to her, how can you even hope to interest her? Find out what she likes and enjoys; let her talk about herself and do not speak until asked to. When she does ask you a question, reply quickly, with a short snappy answer. Then flatter her, in some way.

Tips;  
- If she asks about your home life, do not lie. Even if you're an anti-social geek, try and make it sound, if anything, as though you have a problem that needs fixing. After all, an 'obsession' with online games can easily be cured by a womanly touch, don't you agree?  
- Do not attempt to ask her on a date just yet. You are at the **'Just Friends'** stage in a relationship; if you attempt to rush ahead, and move onto **'More-Than-Buddies'** relationship, you may risk being slapped.  
- You are a mature, well-mannered young man. Girls do not find 'armpit burps' and other forms of tomfoolery attractive.  
- Do not talk to her too much in one day. She may feel restricted and frightened; she wants to feel as though she's in control. If you begin to obsess over her, and become jealous of every guy she speaks to, she'll label you **'Loser!' **and you'll be left in the gutter.  
- She has a boyfriend; do not panic! Guys love a bit of a challenge and girls love being fought over. Just make sure you win the challenge; otherwise you'll be a **'Loser!'** for life.

Rated; 9/10. Depending on who you are, this can go perfectly well. If you're not a talkative kind of guy, don't panic! Aim for the **'Tall, Dark and Handsome'** look. She'll be putty in your hands within minutes.

**WARNING: **Any slaps received are not to be blamed on this blog, whoever showed you this blog, or whoever wrote this blog.

I hope that helped; happy chick hunting!

-

_**Comments?**_

**Posted on **_**27th of October, 2008. 09:43am.  
L337PuppetH4x0r replied to **_**'Girl all the bad guys want.'  
**_**Subject: **_**Where can I find these chicks?  
**After all, not everyone is as lucky as you; we don't just walk out into the street and get busty women thrown at us. We have to search for them. Any good places in mind?  
**Reply to this comment?**

**Yes  
**No

**Posted on **_**27th of October, 2008. 12:00am.  
AFoxyCharmer replied to **_**'Where can I find these chicks?'  
**_**Subject: **_**Not at the supermarket!  
**If only it were that easy. Even I have to go out babe-hunting every now and then. First off, check around your school/college/workplace. If there's definitely no one busty enough for you, search at a local club, or a pub. Not everyone woman there will be single, but there are bound to be a few. If you're still not finding any, search for the 'Brainy, But Cute' type, down at the park. Hope it helped!

-

**Posted on **_**27th of October, 2008. 21:21pm.  
NotEmo,kthnxbai replied to **_**'Girl all the bad guys want.'  
**_**Subject: **_**Moron.  
**Girls nowadays will never fall for this.  
**Reply to this comment?**

Yes  
No  
**Bitch-slap?**

**Posted on **_**28th of October, 2008. 16:43pm.  
AFoxyCharmer replied to **_**'Moron.'  
**_**Subject: **_**Bitch, please!  
**It's only a bit of harmless fun, YOU PARTEH POOPEH, YOU!

-

**Posted on **_**29th of October, 2008. 05:43am.  
WolfBoii123 replied to **_**'Girl all the bad guys want'.  
**_**Subject: **_**Dude!  
**You're my idol, damn it! I've tried this out and does it work? Yes! Not that I expected anything else from you, Oh Holy FCharmer!  
**Reply to this comment?**

Yes  
No  
**Back away slowly?**

_**WolfBoii123 has joined this community!  
WolfBoii123 has flagged this blog!  
WolfBoii123 has added **_**AFoxyCharmer **_**to his friends list!  
AFoxyCharmer is seriously creeped out!**_

-

**Posted on **_**30th of October, 2008. 12:04pm.  
replied to **_**'Girl all the bad guys want'.  
**_**Subject: **_**Girls  
**Girls aren't toys, you know. This blog sounds highly degrading; however, I'm a mature person and don't plan on telling you to delete it, or anything. But, could you please make it 'private'? It seems you forgot some girls might actually read this.  
**Reply to this comment?**

Yes  
No  
**Apologise!**

**Posted on **_**30th of October, 2008. 16:21pm.  
AFoxyCharmer replied to **_**'Girls'.  
**_**Subject: **_**Whoops.  
**Sorry, that never occurred to me. Thanks for pointing it out!

-

_**30th of October, 2008. 16:53pm.  
AFoxyCharmer has changed the settings from 'Public' to 'Private'.  
L337PuppetH4x0r has joined this community!  
NotEmo,kthnxbai has joined this community!  
SandRaccoon has joined this community!  
BabesLookHere has joined this community!  
BrightEyes has joined this community!  
BuggehBoii has joined this community!  
AFoxyCharmer has locked the comments for this blog!  
Comments have been locked!**_

-

_**31st of October, 2008. 21:33pm.  
**_**SocialRetard has joined this community!**

* * *

Sai yawned, stretching briefly, as he switched off his laptop. It was beginning to get dark outside; the last few trick-or-treaters were rushing home, whooping with joy at the sweets and chocolate they'd scavenged. A pale, full moon hung in the sky, looking somewhat sinister as it stood out against the pitch-black night sky; not a single star twinkled up there- it was as though they'd all disappeared from sight, fizzling out one by one. A couple of branches batted playfully against the dormitory's window; if Sai were a jumpy person, he would have been scared silly. However, he was an artist.

And the night was beautiful.

He could see it all clearly, as though he were looking through a pair of glasses that no one, but himself, could use. It made the moon glow brighter, a ghostly coin tossed upon a dark, starless sea. The branches knocking against his window were a murky and covered in a moss so dark, that it almost looked like part of the tree itself. Yet, Sai knew it would be soggy and damp to touch, and would smell musty.

Every sense was important, if you wanted to be an artist. Contrary to popular belief, you had to be able to see your picture come alive; that meant you had to make it so that your picture had a smell, the same smell as the woods you were drawing, for example. You had to be able to step into your painting, metaphorically speaking, and hear birds hooting in the trees and feel the dirt crunch underneath your feet. You had to be able to taste the frosty night on your tongue, as easily as you could if it were melted chocolate. And, then, you had to be able to snap out of your trance, just as easily.

Being an artist wasn't all about drawing, for Sai. He had to be good at writing as well; he needed to be able to describe his surroundings perfectly, so that he could paint them perfectly. He had to be good at P.E, so he could sketch or paint for a long period of time, without tiring. And, as far as he was concerned, you didn't have to be particularly social to be a good artist.

So what was the point in trying?

He could easily answer that question, though; 'friends get you far in life. If you don't have friends, who's going to help you up when you fall? Who's going to pat your back and tell you everything's going to be okay? Who's going to be there for you?' That's what it had said in the book he was reading; the main character had screamed it, tears falling down his cheeks, and Sai had paused. He'd closed the book and thought for a second. Was it true?

Almost every book he read, said it was. _Harry Potter_; along with the entire concept of a mother's love, friendship was extremely important. _The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe_ had shown him that it was important to trust your friends, and value them all equally. Because then they won't lie to you, won't trick you, won't hurt you. And, you always had to forgive even if you didn't forget. 'Let us be slow to judge and quick to forgive, show patience, empathy and love' and all that jazz, right? And that's what friends are- slow to judge, and quick to forgive.

Sai was pretty sure he could do that, if he practiced enough. He was sure he could forgive easily, and show his 'love', if he studied for long enough. But, it would always be fake. Always. What had Sakura said? _"Let the feelings come to you, naturally, Sai. Don't rush yourself; and don't call me Hag!"_ He'd listened to the first bit, storing the information away for later (though he'd ignored her last request).

'Don't rush yourself'. Well, he'd try not to. But, this blog that he'd found... It was far too interesting to just ignore, to act like it wasn't there; he'd found himself joining the community, in hope of updates soon. In fact, he was quite willing to try it out, to see if it worked. The only downside he could see was the fact that the girl could fall in love with you. _Could. _It wasn't absolutely true and he was sure no one could fall in love with him. What was there to fall in love with?

To be fair, he wasn't bad-looking. With his soft, silky black hair that fell down to his shoulders, and cold, dark eyes, he'd been told he looked a bit like Sasuke. He, himself, couldn't see it; the only thing they truly had in common was their cold, indifferent nature. But, Sasuke felt emotions; that had to be true, otherwise he wouldn't hate his brother. Sasuke had to have emotions, otherwise he wouldn't smirk at Naruto's bad jokes, or become competitive when Naruto tried to beat him. Sasuke _had _to have emotions; Sai, however, didn't.

Well, that wasn't strictly true; he was sure they were there, somewhere. His emotions were hidden in a large, black box, locked up and bound by cold silver chains, locked up deep inside his heart. But whatever. He didn't need emotions to become an artist.

Or so he had thought.

It was only a couple of days ago, when the art teacher had pointed it out. "_How can you be a true artist," _He had said, _"If you cannot become one with you feelings? If you cannot love your masterpiece, as you would love a friend?" _And what was Sai supposed to say? "Sorry, but I've got no friends; heck, I don't even know how to feel love!" That was true now, but it hadn't been before. Once, he'd had a bond too, a bond much like Sasuke's with Naruto; it was between him and his good friend, who was like a brother to him, called Shin.

And then he'd died.

Sai paused, checking the time. Five minutes past midnight. It was odd; he hadn't realised it had gotten that late. He still sat in front of his laptop, frowning slightly as he thought; frowning slightly as minutes and hours slipped past. He was still fully dressed; was it worth having a shower? Yes; the dorms were completely silent- Sai didn't have a bunk bed in his dorm, so he didn't share with anyone. Once again, he was well and truly alone.

He yawned once again, before slipping his usual fake-smile into position; with that, he grabbed a towel and his pyjama bottoms. There was no way he'd be able to get to sleep, now, and he was somewhat happy about that. Sleep brought nothing but bad memories to Sai, anyway. He opened the door and crept out, his eyes adjusting to the light straightaway. All he'd have to do was tiptoe into the bathroom, making sure he didn't let the door slam, and then turn on the shower; it would make some noise, but not enough to wake up the deepest sleepers.

He was about to put his plan into action, when someone coughed softly from behind him. He turned around, still smiling, and gazed at the person. "What are you doing?" The figure said, and Sai blinked, squinting at the boy in front of him. Short, spiky hair and black sunglasses, even at night: Shino.

"I'm going to have a shower," He paused, attempting to think of an appropriate nickname for the mysterious boy opposite him. "...Bug-boy."

Shino muttered something that sounded like 'Wow, I haven't heard that one before,' and then nodded curtly. "I see." With that, he sat down. Sai blinked, unsure of what to make of the boy; on the one hand, Shino was easy to talk to. This was mostly because of the simple fact that he didn't talk, which meant Sai didn't have to talk. Then again, he was slightly creepy. (Not that Sai could say anything; many people found his signature fake-smile weird.)

With a final nod in Shino's direction, Sai disappeared into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He switched on the shower, waiting for it to warm up, and quickly stripped to his boxers. His pale skin glistened in a sickly manner; Sai frowned briefly at the terrible lighting, and stuck his hand underneath the water. It was hot, to the point where any normal person would have to jump out after a minute underneath the water; Sai simply tugged off his underwear and stepped into the shower.

The water soaked his hair straight away, and trickled down his neck. He wasn't washing because he wanted to get clean; he was simply washing to relax himself; that way, he'd get to sleep easily. Though, by the time he was done, he'd only have a few hours' sleep. It didn't matter to him; he didn't have any art lessons in the morning, anyway. He found his mind straying to the blog again, and wondering who exactly he'd try it out on, if he ever did. Sakura? No; that tough Hag would recognise him for a fake, straightaway. She did have brains, after all.

What about the other girl: the blonde girl? Ino? That was it. Sai frowned slightly, picturing her sky-blue eyes, and her long, golden locks. She was pretty, too; and he'd probably see her soon. After all, Konoha's School For Gifted Girls would be visiting for to act as cheerleaders for Konoha's School For Gifted Boys, in the annual football match; which he was sure he was playing in. Who were they playing against? The guys from Sunagakure, that was it.

He paused, before flicking the shower off and climbing out. Better to get some sleep while he still could, than stay awake thinking about nothing. That had to be true. Once his body was dry, and he'd put on his pyjama bottoms, he placed the towel on his shoulders, to keep his chest dry, and unlocked the bathroom door. To his surprise, Shino was still sat there, in front of the fireplace; the only difference from before, was the fact that he'd actually lit a fire. Sai blinked twice, before smiling. "Night, then."

"Goodnight."

* * *

_Welcome,_ **SocialRetard**_!_

_Have you read the community information for the new community that you've joined? Have you checked the Rules and Guidelines for posting? Yes? No? If not, here's a copy of what you need to know!_

**Lessons To Be Learned **is basically a community where I, the Legendary _AFoxyCharmer_, teach boys how to get a girlfriend, in just thirteen steps! You'll only need to join this community, though, if you're having trouble getting a girlfriend, or just need some entertainment. **Lessons To Be Learned**, **LTBL**, will be split up into thirteen different lessons, which I will post up once every two weeks. This gives you enough time to complete your lesson, and get to know the girl you want.

**WARNING:** **LTBL** can be considered very shallow, and very offensive to many girls. That's why this community is aimed at guys, and has been made private.

Add us to your friends list, so we can check up on you, and see how you're doing with your lessons! We'll send you frequent updates, and there will even be a staff position up for grabs! You'll be allowed to post to the community, and tell us how you're doing with your lessons, though there will be a few rules, which are listed below.

**1) **Respect everyone's opinion. We all think differently, so you might have tweaked your lesson a bit, to make it more creative. I don't mind, and neither does any one else! After all, it would be boring if we were all the same, right?

**2) **Only post one blog in a row. We don't want you to post up how one lesson went, in seven different blogs. Try to make them interesting for us to read; after all, we don't want this to turn into a boring community, do we? And don't spam!

**3)** Try not to swear too much. Swearing isn't absolutely necessary, is it?

**4) **HAVE FUN!

I hope your lessons work perfectly well for you, and that you get the dream girl you've always wanted.

AFoxyCharmer

_Great! Now you know everything about your community! Have fun posting!_

_LiveNinja_

* * *

Sai frowned, rain and mud splattering across his face, as he kicked the football across the pitch, towards Sasuke. The Uchiha jumped up, letting it knock off his chest, in a black-and-white blur, before running forwards to continue dribbling it. Someone from the opposite team attempted to tackle him; he moved swiftly and easily, dodging them and continuing up the pitch with the ball. Sai stretched briefly, before tilting his head so that he could see her.

Her figure was distorted by the rain; she looked like a mess of grass-green, black and yellow, as she jumped up and down. Every now and then, she'd stop and pose, or high-five Sakura, whilst emitting the strangest high-pitched squeal Sai had ever heard. In fact, it was all very disturbing.

Suddenly, there was a cheer from the opposite end of the pitch; Sai turned, stretching once again. Naruto had scored- he could see the blonde jumping up and down; he even went to hug Sasuke, in his joy- then the pair had blinked at each other, and turned away. A couple of girls swooned at this, and Sai rolled his eyes.

"Well done, guys!" Sakura shouted, her pink hair plastered to her face. The rain was beginning to get heavier; lucky, really. It was almost the end of the match, anyway, and Sai was sure they were going to win. Not that he honestly cared.

"Yeah, you're doing fine!" Ino agreed, hugging the cheerleader next to her. Sai blinked at her, puzzled; she was, actually, quite pretty. He could already picture what he was going to paint, tonight. A figure, with shining blonde hair, her features distorted and blurred by the rain…

Someone bumped into him and he was jolted, rather rudely, out of his thoughts. "Watch it." The 'someone' snapped, turning to glare at Sai.

"Oh dear. It seems you're as thick as you are blind." Sai offered him a signature fake-smile. "You bumped into me."

The boy glowered darkly at Sai, his messy brown hair hiding his eyes. A dark, reddish-pink substance trickled down his cheeks; it took Sai a few seconds to realise that the boy was wearing _make-up_, something that only girls wore. He was dressed in a dark brown football kit, much unlike the green outfit Sai was wearing, and looked almost vicious. After all, Sunagakure High was well known for their toughened students, who rarely seemed to smile. Then again, girls still swooned whenever they saw them.

"_What _did you say?"

"Uh-oh. Deaf, as well." Sai's smile seemed to brighten considerably.

The boy scowled, moving slowly towards Sai in a threatening manner; he looked as though he'd beat the shit out of Sai, and force-feed him to hungry hamsters. Suddenly, he was towering over a still-smiling Sai; he raised his fist, swung it through the air, and-!

Clapped Sai on the back...?

"Heh, you're a little smart-ass, right?" The boy chuckled slightly, patting Sai on the head with his other hand. "My name's Kankuro-." Suddenly, his face grew dark again. "Then again, you've never heard of me; I'm the sibling who's always overlooked. Kankuro, brother of Gaara, sister of Temari."

Upon hearing those two names, Sai nodded. Both Gaara and his older sister, Temari, had a reputation for being the toughest school-kids, in all of Suna. (Their reputation had even made its way over to Konoha, but no one cared as much. It was, after all, just another snippet of information to store away in already-over-crowded teenage minds.) But, as famous as they were, Sai hadn't even heard of another brother. "I'm Sai." (Step one: when making new friends, always offer your name.)

Kankuro nodded, grinning slightly; he slightly resembled a shark that'd just seen the juiciest fish in the sea and knew that it could catch the poor thing. Sai just hoped his wasn't that fish. "You're whooping our sorry asses, aren't you?" The older boy muttered, sticking his hands in his short pockets.

Sai nodded. "What can you expect?" Another smile. "You guys aren't very good at football, after all."

Kankuro raised an eyebrow, glancing at Sai out of the corner of his eye. "You realise I could kick the shit out of you, right here, right now, don't you?" Sai shrugged, still smiling. "...You're a funny guy."

Sai blinked, his smile faltering for a second. "Funny? In what way?"

"Just... funny." Kankuro grinned, clapping him on the back again. "Doesn't matter; forget I ever said it." He paused, considering something. "Besides, you wouldn't be winning if Coach had let Gaara play. Then again, you might be- but all of you would have at least one broken bone, and multiple bruises."

They traded insults for a while; the ball never neared them, anyway, so they had time to spare. To Sai's surprise, Kankuro clapped him on the back a few more times, and called him 'buddy' once or twice. It was, truth be told, rather amazing.

Then the whistle went and the match ended, with Konoha victorious and Sunagakure trailing behind. Kankuro shook his hand, laughed, and then clapped him on the back again; Sai's back was really beginning to hurt, by the end of it all. He waved to his new friend, and then jogged off the pitch, muddy and damp. There was laughter and cheering in the changing rooms- Kiba and Naruto were dancing about, chanting 'We Are The Champions.' Sasuke rolled his eyes, muttered 'morons', and changed in silence. Sai also changed in silence, but mainly because he was deep in thought.

"Hey, Sasuke-bastard, Sai, aren't you pleased? We won!" Naruto yelled, beaming at Sai. The latter merely blinked, unsure of what was going on- luckily, Sasuke answered for him.

"Shut up and change, idiot."

When everyone was changed, they began to pile out of the changing rooms, chatting and joking. Sai, however, stayed where he was and sat deep in thought. Sasuke, the last boy to leave Sai, turned to him, shoving his hands in his pockets as he spoke, "There's bound to be a party in the dorms."

Sai blinked. "Is that an invitation, or a warning?"

"Both." With that, Sasuke left.

There was silence, for a few minutes, before Sai heard distant footsteps; they sounded as though they were nearing, quiet at first but steadily growing louder. Then, to his surprise, an already too familiar face peeked into the room. She blushed, as her eyes met Sai's own. "Oh, sorry! I thought it was empty."

"I'm just leaving." Sai stood up; no doubt Ino had been given the job of locking up the changing rooms by Sakura, who was Head Girl for Konoha's School For Gifted Girls, while Sasuke was Head Boy for his school.

He smiled at her as he passed; she blushed slightly, and he knew his Sasuke-like good looks were getting to her. "Good game!" She squeaked, as he was halfway down the hall. "You were excellent, Sai!"

Sai rolled his eyes (she hadn't been watching him; she'd only had eyes for Sasuke, all the way through the match, just like the other girls), before turning to face her, fake-smile back in place. He suddenly remembered the blog from earlier, and the community he'd joined, 'Lessons To Be Learned'. Maybe, just maybe, he could try Lesson One out on her, right now...? He nodded slightly, still smiling. "You were an-." He paused, thinking. "-Excellent cheerleader, Ino."

Ino's face flushed red, and she beamed at him, obviously proud. "I practice twice a week, and I'm really good at it! Though, I've still got some catching up, to be as good as Sakura." For a second, she looked almost beautiful, as jealousy flickered over her features. "But, I'm still pretty good, right?"

"Right." Easier to agree, than to tell her the truth: he hadn't actually been watching.

"Yeah, I know!" She punched her fist into the air, looking rather flustered; almost immediately, she realised what she'd done, and looked away, embarrassed. Then, she turned and switched off the lights, before locking the changing room door. "What about you? You were great at football; that was a great pass to Sasuke that you did."

Sai blinked, amazed; so she had glanced at him, once or twice. "I practice with the others, every now and then, before a big match. Otherwise, we stick to practicing during P.E. We don't really have a club; we just join together whenever we've got a game coming up."

Ino grinned, suddenly walking beside him. "That's a shame. You guys looked like you were having lots of fun." Sai chuckled to himself, as he heard her. After all, it was what she _didn't _say that truly counted. _("You guys looked really hot, soaking wet and covered in mud!")_

"It was fun."

Without knowing it, the pair had stopped. Ino was gazing up at him, with large, sparkling, blue eyes. Those blue eyes... They reminded him of stormy seas, filled with a fierce intelligence that would have scared many boys away. Yet, at the same time, they were like calm, shimmering waves, peaceful and beautiful. He wondered what she was seeing, as she stared into his coal-black eyes.

Then, they stepped away from each other; Ino was blushing madly, twirling a piece of long blonde hair around one finger, and Sai backed away, looking slightly puzzled. There was an awkward silence, as the pair glanced at each other, trying to think of something to say.

"So..." Ino began. "I suppose I'll see you at the party?"

Sai shook his head, shrugging. "I'm afraid I'll be tucked up in bed, fast asleep, while you're celebrating. I didn't get to sleep until around two o' clock, last night."

Ino paused, before giggling, "I could tuck you in, if you want." It took Sai a few seconds to realise it was a joke; he smiled his smile.

"That would be wonderful."

Ino blinked, before blushing a dark red. When her blushing fit had ended, she smiled, somewhat bashfully. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then. Hopefully."

Sai nodded, before turning away. He made his way along the corridor, pausing only once to wave at Ino, and took the shortcut to the boys' dormitories; once he was there, the party was in full swing. To his amusement, and horror, Sakura stood up on a table, looking slightly tipsy, and dancing next to Naruto. A few seconds after he'd walked in, Ino pushed open the door; she gaped at her friend, before slipping out her mobile phone and snapping a photograph.

She looked around once, before sighing; to her surprise, she felt disappointed.

Sai was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

**From:**Ino-Pig  
**Sent:** 2nd of November  
**To:**Sakura

**Subject: **Boyfriend material?!

Forehead, while you were out embarrassing yourself by slow-dancing with Naruto, on a table, I was chatting to a rather good-looking guy, if I do say so myself. He's mysterious and sexy, with his dark, serious eyes... And that smile! It's like he's looking through you, but at you, at the same time! I can't explain it, but I think he likes me. I met up with him after The Game (it officially needs capital letters, since it's when it all started), and we chatted together.

And then he gazed right into my eyes!

It was so romantic! Really! He's going to be my newest challenge, Forehead! So, you can keep Sasuke/Naruto/Lee, and I'll have Mr McDreamy!

Ino

-

**From:**Sakura  
**Sent:** 2nd of November  
**To:**Ino-Pig

**Subject: **Boyfriend material?!

Dear Ino-Pig. News-flash: I wasn't slow-dancing with him! You have no proof! And, this guy (if it's who I think it is), then give it up. There's no way- _no way_- he's boyfriend material. Unless you want him to insult you, every minute of every day.

He hasn't got a romantic bone in his body, idiot!

I think you've spent too much time cheer-leading; you must have fried a few IQ points.

Sakura

-

**From:**Ino-Pig  
**Sent:** 2nd of November  
**To:**Sakura

**Subject: **Boyfriend material?!

I watched you dance with him! I even have evidence! Besides, this guy... I don't know. He acted like we had a connection, you know? Anyway, I said I'd see him tomorrow. Not in a date, but just to talk to him. He seemed nice to me.

I'm going to give Sai a chance.

-

**From:**Sakura  
**Sent:** 2nd of November  
**To:**Ino-Pig

**Subject: **Boyfriend material?!

Fine, give him a chance. But don't blame me if he breaks your heart.

* * *

I've decided to try something new this time. I don't particularly like Ino, so I fear she may be slightly OOC... But Sai's just too cute! Though, I have to admit, I was confused at first. I was one of the many fan-girls who went around, asking,

"So is he an Uchiha or what, then?"

Though, he can't be an Uchiha.  
He doesn't have a **PWN'**ful Kekkei Genkai.  
And, even if he did, I doubt he'd rely entirely on it, like a certain Uchiha does.

Thanks to Yugao, who BETA'd this fic for me.

**!**_S_a**_r_**a_h_

**Reviews equal love.**


End file.
